Genesis
by PWRDOWN
Summary: After an one night stand, Emily finds herself in an awkward predicament.
1. Chapter 1

My back collided into the hard surface of the wall outside of the club and her body was pressed up against me; trapping me between herself and the wall. I could feel the deep rumble of the bass pounding through the wall and it sent shivers down my spine. I felt her lips on mine; moving with urgency and force. I wrapped my arms around her neck and my fingers dug into her thick auburn hair; tugging her head impossibly closer to mine. I felt her teeth lightly graze my lips as we kissed with desperation and her hands began to wonder down my torso, stopping at my hips.

She pulled away briefly and her eyes stared deep into mine; those dark chocolate eyes bored into me, sending a spark down between legs. I groaned, shifting around uncomfortably to the untreated desire. I wanted her, and I didn't give a fuck where we were. She returned her lips to mine with the same force as before and her hands moved up under my shirt. It felt like I was being electrocuted with her fingers; they were so gentle, yet, so aggressive. Her fingers made their way to my bra—darting her fingers teasingly underneath it

Her lips pulled away from mine again and I felt like she'd sucked some air from me. I was fucking breathless. "I've wanted you since the moment I saw you," She said, her voice slightly slurred from the alcohol, but laced with so much lust. She latched her mouth on to my neck; her teeth nipping lightly at the skin. I moaned elicited from my mouth and I could feel my eyes roll back. I felt mouth suck on my neck in a manner that I knew a bruise was bound to form, but, I just didn't care. I just cared for this moment.

"Is that so?" I heard myself ask huskily. I heard her moan very quietly as she nodded into my neck and her hands finally slipped underneath my bra. Her hands were cold against my bare breasts and they made my nipples hard almost instantly. She used the palm of her hands to massage my breasts in a circular manner; my breath hitched to the sensation.

"Oh yes," She said, her teeth grazing across the exposed flesh of my shoulder, "Out of all the women in the room, you're the only one who caught my attention. You captivated me," I groaned in response, "You're so sexy," She sucked lightly on my skin again, probably leaving yet another bruise on me, "So very sexy, it should be outlawed,"

I wanted to retaliate with a cocky response, but as soon as I opened my mouth to utter a single word, she squeezed my breasts lightly and I could only moan toward the action. I couldn't understand how this beautiful stranger could make me react this way; it was as if she was an enchantress and I was hopelessly under her spell.

"Oh, my God," I moaned breathlessly. Her hands left a trail of fire as she traced her fingers down my waist, planting them on my hips. She moved her hands to my backside, cupping my ass and pulling me closer to her body.

She smirked devilishly at me, "Tell me what you want me to do to you," Her tongue darted out as she quickly swiped it across her bottom lip. She was so damn attractive; her cockiness only intensified her level of attractiveness. It wasn't arrogant, but it certainly wasn't timid, just that amount of balance that allowed her to be bold enough to approach me, dance with me, use that level of charm to entice me to where we were now. Her voice pulled me from my thoughts, "Mm… mysterious stranger of the night," She titled me, maintaining that smirk on her face, "Do you really have to think about it?"

"Touch me," I said breathlessly, "Unless… you don't want to," I provoked, watching her eyes get a particular glint that I couldn't recognize. She pressed her lips against mine roughly, just adding enough pressure to make me feel weak in my knees. I heard her moan into our heated kiss, and she ran her hands down my front.

"God, you're so sexy," She murmured, her hands dipped into my pants and I gasped, my hips bucking to her movement. God… I felt anticipation ripple through my body; I yearned for her next touch. And, luckily, she didn't make me wait. She dipped her hand into my pants, her fingertips rubbed just the right place, and my breath hitched, my heartbeat quickened. She groaned, "You're so wet," Her voice was husky, caked with lust.

The redhead before me pressed her fingers to my core and I found myself bucking my hips once more, "Give me more," I pleaded, and she nodded, planting kisses on my neck as she increased her ministrations, pulling my underwear to the side and making contact with me directly. I moaned loudly to her first touch against me, "Oh, my God," I cried, my arms wrapping tightly around her neck, my fingers digging into the blades of her shoulders through the thin material of her shirt.

She grunted, "More?" She asked and I nodded, "I can give you that," Two of her slender fingers entered me slowly, and I groaned. What is she doing to me? I felt her thrust slowly, calculating, and she was hitting the right spots, as if she knew me so well inside and out. It was outrageous, all of this was— this woman, being here, doing this.

I cried out once more as she hit such a sensitive spot within me. I found her eyes staring at me fiercely, her brown eyes had turned black, and she was breathing so deeply, her entire focus was on me. There was an underlying level of intimacy between us; much more than 'fucking' a stranger.

Her thrusts quickened and I was finding myself unwinding with each thrust; my body reaching a certain peak that I have felt before. "Jesus Christ…" I cried.

The familiar smirk appeared on the redhead's face as she continued, "My name is Paige, actually," She said as I moaned more, almost incessantly.

"P-Paige," I moaned, her name slipping out of my mouth like silk; so fitting. My insides felt like it was pulsating – contracting to each feeling, everything around me seemed so heated, like I was in a room of fire, an intensifying inferno. I was seconds from combusting. With a knowing look, Paige pressed her fingers against a sensitive spot and I lost myself.

Every nerve in my body was exploding like fireworks; my body shook as my orgasm rocked through—moving through like a tornado. I felt my knees buckle, but a strong arm held me up, "I've got you," Paige said as I panted, feeling my high fading away slowly. "Are you okay?" She asked, while I took time for my breathing to return to normal. Not trusting my voice, I nodded. She kissed me very softly, "Good," Paige slowly removed her fingers from me, and took her hand from my pants. I had missed it already.

"I… I…" I started, not really finding any words to complete my sentence, "Paige…"

"Yeah?" She answered, smiling gracefully, "You know… you know my name," She started to say as she lifted a hand to brush a stray strand of hair from my face, "But I don't know yours,"

I licked my lips slowly, "My name is Emily,"

"_Emily_," Paige drawled out, letting my name roll off of her tongue sexily. God. I could feel the lust building back up inside of me, "Emily," She said once more.

_If she says my name one more time… I'm going to lose my goddamn mind._

I watched her open her mouth slowly, "Em—" She jolted as she felt her phone ring, interrupting the bubble we had created between just us. She took out her phone, looking at the screen, and frowning slightly, "I'm sorry," She apologized to me before swiping her thumb across the screen and pressed the device to her ear, "What?" She answered, "Spence… No… I didn't leave, I'm still here… no, wait…" Her eyes flint up to mine, "There's nothing wrong with my voice, Spencer," She said, her voice dipping into a whisper, "Look, I'll take you home, alright?" She hanged up and looked at me apologetically, "I hate to leave you like this, but I have to drive my friend home,"

"It's alright," I said, trying not to let my disappointment evident.

Her lips found mine once more before she separated herself from my body, heading back into the club. I leaned my head back in the empty alley, staring up into the dark sky.

Paige.

* * *

"Emily!" The heavy duvet was ripped from my body as Hanna pounced in my bed, "Wake up," I cracked my eyes open to the morning glow, "Oh my god, how much did you drink last night?" She asked, her eyes looking me over, "Is that a hickey?" She pointed and I groaned; partially because I was hung over and partially because I certainly didn't want to tell Hanna about my one night stand, especially since that was out of character for me. "It is!" She declared, "Did you hook up?"

"Hanna," I groaned, "I haven't even been up for two minutes…"

"You totally did…"

"And I didn't get home until three this morning," I continued, ignoring her declaration.

"You have to tell me all about it,"

"And I'm pretty sure that I'm still drunk or severely hung over, I can't tell which,"

"Emily,"

"Hanna,"

"You hooked up last night, didn't you?"

"Why aren't you letting me sleep in?"

"We have a staff meeting at work this morning, don't you remember?" She asked, "Or was the sex that good for you to forget?" I blushed profusely, but the action itself was enough for an answer, "Oh my God, Emily,"

I picked up one of my pillows and placed it over my face, "Kill me now, please,"

She ripped the pillow from my hands, "Was it that blonde from the bar?" She accused, "I think her name was Sam… Samar… Something like that, was it her?" I shook my head, and Hanna further listed girls who appeared to be interested in me last night, "Who was it Emily?"

I shrugged, "I don't know," I lied, "I met her on the dance floor," That part was true, I did meet Paige on the dance floor… and she was a very good dancer.

"And you just hooked up with her?"

"Yes,"

"Ballsy," She said, smiling, "Who knew that Emily Fields would do such a thing?" She got up from my bed, "Oh, just to let you know, our meeting is at ten,"

"Yeah…?"

"And it's already a little after nine,"

I glance over at my nightstand, looking at the clock. Sure enough, it was ten minutes after nine, and it definitely took a good thirty minutes for me to get ready, and fifteen minutes to get to work. Breakfast was out of the question, and impossible to fit in. I glared at Hanna, "You did this on purpose,"

* * *

I haven't had to cover up hickies since tenth grade in high school; my then girlfriend, Maya, had a thing for leaving a ton of them on me, and my mother didn't need to know that her daughter had a girlfriend, let alone having intense make out sessions. The extra make up felt a bit awkward on my neck, but I couldn't show these types of markings at work.

"As everyone knows, this upcoming quarter is fairly important to the industry," My boss started, as I sat with my coworkers in the conference room, "It's a crucial time period, and generally the highest grossing quarter of every year," Everyone hummed in agreement, "To start off this meeting, I have a very important announcement to make,"

He stood up from his chair at the head of the table, and headed towards the door, "Ms. Fields?"

"Yes, sir?" I answered with uncertainty.

"As project manager, you maintain a very important position," He started, citing information I had already knew, "But for this quarter and the amount of revenue that we have as a target goal, I can only assume that you'd need assistance,"

"Yes?" I agreed, not understanding where he was heading with this conversation.

"I'd like to introduce you to your new partner, Paige McCullers from Harmon-Jenkins Industries," He said as he opened the door and the familiar redhead walked in front of the table of my coworkers and myself, "Ms. McCullers, you'll be working with our project manager, Emily Fields,"

Her eyes met mine and my blood ran cold, I couldn't find any words. Hanna elbowed me from my right, trying to stir my attention.

Luckily, Paige spoke before me, "It's nice to meet you, Emily," She said, with another one of those smirks, "I'm sure we'll be a great team."

* * *

**Author's Note: Leave your thoughts and comments behind in a review, guys! I'll be back with another update soon enough.**


	2. Chapter 2

Have you seen one of those comedies that have two unlikely people being partnered up after understanding that they are entirely different, or that out of the three-hundred million people that walked around in this nation, the _one _person is the one that seemed the least likely of them all is the one paired up? In the theaters, you'd laugh at the pairing, finding it so hilarious, knowing that the chances of that actually happening to you were slim, and that it was only a movie.

I wished that I could laugh right now, but my body was frigid. My eyes were trained on the redhead that sat across from me in my office, my new partner for an entire four months – the redhead who was all over me the night before. This was probably the most unconventional situation I have ever been in.

Paige met my stare and smirked deviously, "If you stare at me any longer, I think I'll have to start charging you, Ms. Fields," She joked, chuckling quietly as I adverted my gaze. My brain still couldn't fully process what was going on, in a sense I felt like I was trapped in a dream; I groaned out loud, and Paige leaned back in her chair, "Are you like this with all of your coworkers, Emily?"

"No," I answered, my heart beginning to race, "But then again, I haven't had sex with any of them,"

Paige maintained the smirk on her face; God, she was so damn sexy, "Is that so?" She questioned, "I'm surprised, you're beautiful, and very enticing, might I add." She licked her lips, "And you're certainly, impossibly sexy, especially when you're moaning," When she said that, I wanted to jump across my desk and have her do what ever she wanted to do to me, I heard myself groan once more, and she grinned widely, "But on a serious note," She started, "You're the project manager, and you have this great deal of pressure on you. How can I help you?"

I couldn't tell if there was a double entendre or not, and a large part of me wanted to think of the latter, "I… could really use another set of eyes on the spreadsheets I created," I said softly, "If you're as good as everyone praises you…"

"I'm _very _good at my job, Emily," She ran a hand through her hair, "Let me see these spreadsheets; I bet that I can increase the projected revenue with just one glance over,"

I quirked my eyebrow, she really was cocky, "Really now?"

Paige nodded confidently, "It's guaranteed," She folded her hands on my desk, "I'll even wager on it,"

"Wage what?"

She leaned forward, that familiar smirk reappearing on her face, "If I can increase potential revenue, you let me take you out," I was about to protest but she beat me to it, "You're not my supervisor, and on the contrary, I'm a contractor here, so don't throw that at me," She sat back, "I just want to get to know you, Emily, on a more personal level... rather than… mm…"

I bit my lip, "And if you don't increase it?"

"I already know that I will, so let's not think of that, why don't you let me look at those spreadsheets, and you can think of a nice place you'd like me to take you out to, okay?"

"You're really that confident, aren't you?"

"I'm just good at my job, Ms. Fields," She winked at me, "Just watch me,"

* * *

Paige had been sitting at my computer for the past two hours, her eyes observed the screen intently, and occasionally she would type in a few things. It amazed me how Paige could go from this cocky seductress to a calculating businesswoman with the flick of a switch. She sat back in my chair, interlocking her fingers behind her head, "You know," She said slyly, "You're very smart, your spreadsheets are next to perfect,"

"Thank you,"

"But," She started, turning the computer monitor to face me, "There's only one flaw, it's not major," She pointed to a particular number on my spreadsheet, "Do you see the pricing?" I nodded, unsure of where she was going with this, "Usually the pricing between winter and summer fluctuates, and you're calculating the pricing's minimum instead of the average,"

"Why would I calculate the average?"

"Why would you calculate the minimum?"

"Because that's the revenue that we'd _at least _generate,"

"If you calculate the average that's the ballpark of what you'll _actually _generate," She mused, "In 2011, 10.6 billion was made, in 2012, 10.9 was made, and in 2013, 10.7 was made, the average leaves us at about 10.76, or if you really want to round that, 10.8 billion in revenue. If you calculate each year by the minimum, which is averaged at 10.6 billion, you're not calculating the excess two to five million that would create a flux in the spreadsheet," She explained professionally, "If you calculate it all together, the final revenue increases by 1.6 percent," The smirk was back, "Therefore this year's projected income has been increased from your projection, and I do believe that means that I can take you out,"

I let her depictions sink in; how can she figure this out from just looking at the spreadsheets I'd spend weeks on, in only a matter of hours, not even having prior knowledge of this company? But she was right; I had been calculating the minimum, and her calculations had certainly proved mine inferior. I didn't doubt the level of her confidence; in fact, for the outcome of this situation, it was win-win.

"Have you picked a place?" She asked, turning the monitor back to herself, "Or have you been spending the past couple hours just staring at me? Not that I mind, I prefer it actually,"

"Do you just like the attention?"

"Nope," She defended, "But I do like the way you look at me; your eyes aren't subtle."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, you _really _wouldn't mind having sex with me on your desk right now, I really wouldn't mind either, trust me, but if you keep looking at me like that, Emily, I might take initiative,"

"Maybe I want you to," I found myself saying, the words slipping out of my mouth before I could even stop myself. Paige licked her lips seductively, making directly eye contact with me; the intensity in her eyes bored straight through me. A shiver ran through my spine.

A knock interrupted our moment, "Hey, Em, I'm about to head out in a few," Hanna said after she opened my door, "Might want to wrap up soon so we can beat the traffic," Her eyes found Paige, "Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt,"

"I think I'm almost finished with looking through these spreadsheets, Ms. Fields," Paige said smoothly, as if the lust that was fuming seconds ago didn't exist, "I think that you can go home if you like,"

"But, what if you notice something?"

"Oh, darn, I would probably need your input right away," She said, looking up at Hanna, "Do you mind if I borrow her a little bit more? I can take her home if necessary,"

Hanna looked between us, contemplating an answer, "Are you okay with that, Em?" I nodded, "I guess I'll see you when you get to the apartment," With that, she closed the door behind her. I was grateful that she didn't push tonight.

"Does your door have a lock?"

I nodded tentatively, "Yes it does,"

"Would you agree with me if I suggested that we lock it, or would you object?"

"I-I'd agree," I stuttered, I closed my eyes. I needed to think rationally, this is my workplace; everyone knows I'm here, they'd see me everyday that I work here. I opened my eyes to find Paige, of course, staring intensely at me, "I… don't… I can't think straight," I admitted, "I really want to," I secondly admitted, "But… god, I'm not even like this,"

Paige shrugged, "Apparently some part of you is like this,"

"I just… maybe we should…"

"What should we do?"

"I… I really want you, Paige, like my mind is so confused right now, and I…"

She held up her hand with a smile, "Don't worry about it," she said, "Let me take you out to dinner, I'll be on my best behavior, I promise,"

"Best behavior…" I repeated.

"_Best _behavior, Emily, I promise. And since you haven't told me where you'd like me to take you out for dinner, I know a place that you'd like,"

"What makes you think that I'd like it?"

"I can just tell, trust me," She smirked.

"If I'm wrong, you can let me take you out for dinner again so I can get it right the next time,"

"I think that I'd want you to take me out even if you're right,"

Paige grinned, "I'm glad that we mutually agree upon that," She turned off my computer monitor, "Why don't I get you home?" She ran a hand through her hair, "It's kind of getting late,"

"Yeah," I agreed.

I'd only known her for less than two days and I could already find myself developing feelings for her.

I'm in so much trouble.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'll be honest, I really wasn't expecting that type of feedback, but thank you so much nonetheless. As a reward, I present you with another chapter. Thank you for all of the reviews and follows. Let me know what you think of this chapter in a review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Just a fair warning...**

* * *

"I don't know about you, Fields, but I am exhausted," Paige said, reclining her chair back and stretching her arms above her head. Despite our earlier mood, it dissolved, much to my dislike, and we concentrated on our current project, hardly saying much with words, but when our eyes would connect, we were speaking a different language. "Ready for me to take you home?"

Wordlessly, I nodded. I couldn't trust myself to speak at this point – I really couldn't. Notwithstanding how much self-control I generally had of myself, it was nonexistent with Paige McCullers. The endless allure that radiated from the redhead served its newfound purpose within my life: visually, mentally, and sexually driving me insane.

She turned off her computer with ease, and looked up at me with a tired smile, "What part of the city do you live in?" She asked, her voice contained a small amount of curiosity.

"Lower East Side," I replied nervously as Paige slipped on her blazer, pulling her hair from the collar as it fitted her.

"I see," Paige responded simply, checking her watch, "I have an idea,"

"Okay…?"

"Given the hour, why don't you just come home with me?"

I'm sure that the look I gave her was ludicrous, but…

"Before you overanalyze this – my apartment is closer here than yours is, I'm tired, and I'm sure that spending the night won't be so bad,"

"But I've only known you for a day," I exclaimed, not that it really mattered.

She shrugged, "And we've had sex and we work together, I'm not going to kill you or anything. I'm nothing like Patrick Bateman; maybe a little with his style, but I'm not going to play you music from the 1980s and give you meaningless facts about it before I kill you,"

I gaped at her sentence, though I could tell that it was a joke, I couldn't help my expression, "Are you trying to convince me to go home with you or call the cops,"

Paige smirked, "I have a comfortable bed and a nice view, and I'll even cook breakfast if you stay, and _trust me, _I don't cook for anyone unless they're super special"

"That's better…" I murmured, "But what about clothes and what about Hanna? She's probably waiting at the door right as we speak for me to walk through it," Paige simply shrugs at my questions, like she already knows how this will end, and I frown, "What makes you even that I'll go home with you?"

She shrugged once more, "Hey, hey, it was only an idea,"

My frown deepened. _Damn it! _"Fine…" I gave in, "It's only because I want to, okay?" I had to maintain some level of dignity here, despite how Paige's infamous smirk slowly etched on her face; I rolled my eyes, "Stop that,"

"Stop what, Ms. Fields?" She asked innocently, standing from her chair, "Being my charming self? Never. So, now that suggestion has been affirmed, are you going to sit there or are we going to get going?"

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts a bit, "You are so cocky,"

Her hand touched my shoulder gently, I shivered, but she grinned, carrying her humor; "And you're so slow-paced, like a tortoise, honestly, but you don't see me reminding you," I rolled my eyes at her statement; she really was cocky. But damn it, she had one of those traits that I hated so much in everyone else, yet I'm incredibly drawn to her arrogance… her unlimited confidence. I groaned inwardly, grabbing my jacket and slipping it on. Paige licked her lips, "Come on, Tortoise,"

I stood, adjusting my jacket, "Call me that again, and I'll—"

I stopped myself as Paige arched a single brow, her eyes daring. I bit my lip hard. God, that look was sexy on her. "What would you do, Emily?" She challenged, taking a step towards me, "I don't know about you, but I don't think you'd do a single thing about it, except for coming home with me," She was close enough for me to smell the sweet scent of her perfume, the slightest scent was breaking my walls of self-control, well, what was left of my self-control that is, "Am I right or what?"

That was the final straw that broke the camel's back. In an instant, my lips were on hers, and I was kissing her as my life depended on it. Hell, my life probably did depend on it. Barely a heartbeat passed before Paige was kissing me back just as fiercely, her hands trailed down the front of my blouse, stopping at the button of my pants. I bucked my hips as encouragement, but she didn't progress further, to my disappointment.

"Not yet, Emily, not just yet," Paige murmured against my lips just before she kissed me harder. Her body pressed against mine, forcing me to take steps rearward, my lower back meeting the solid wood of my desk. She pulled her lips from mine, and I missed the feeling of them straightaway. "Get on your desk," She ordered with so much demand in her voice, I shivered. What is she doing to me?

I grasped my desk with both hands and lifted myself onto it with ease. Paige pushed my legs apart and stepped between them, her lips returned to mine heatedly. I couldn't stop the breathy moan that slipped past my lips, "Tell me that you want me," Paige commanded lustfully, I found myself moaning again.

I wrapped my legs around her waist and pulled her impossibly close to me, "Oh, I want you so badly, Paige," I felt her shudder against me, and she smirked, "God, don't make me beg,"

"I'm not going to, " She simply said as she attached her mouth onto my neck, sucking gently like a leech. The sensation caused me to gasp; I already knew that she left yet another bruise on my neck, but I couldn't find myself to even care again.

"Then what are you waiting for," I asked, grinding my hips. When I heard the low purr of her moan, I smiled triumphantly to myself. My smile, however, hardly lasted, as it faltered when Paige thrust her hips against me, shooting an electrifying wave of nerves to my core.

Her hands slid up my blouse, touching my bare skin, traveling up my waist, fingertips grazing the fabric of my bra. I couldn't tell what her next move would be; she was so unpredictable – so spontaneous. But I enjoyed that very trait of hers. She moved her hands back down to the waistband of my pants, her fingers skillfully working on the button of my pants, quickly unfastening them. Paige's brown eyes surveyed my face briefly, before giving me a smirk. "Loosen your legs from me," She said, and I obliged. When I opened my mouth to question her, she dropped to her knees. She pulled on my pants and I lifted my hips so they could slide off. I lolled my head back, I couldn't watch her; the sight of her face between my legs, so close to where I wanted her to touch. I moaned just thinking about it.

Paige rubbed her thumb against my bare thigh, "Ms. Fields," She purred, "Look at me," I tilted my head forward, my eyes gazing down to her. "Good, now, watch me," My body quivered in anticipation for her touch, any touch, as I watched her intently as she leaned forward in between my thighs, her lips brushing my panty-clad sex. My body reacted with a jerk, but Paige carried on, her tongue sliding across my panties, and I swear it was like nothing I'd ever experienced.

She brought her hands up to the hem of my underwear, pulling it down like my pants. I was exposed to her; a trust like no other. Paige smiled, a genuine one that lacked her normal demeanor, as she leaned back into her previous position, placing her mouth over my clit, sucking lightly.

My hands instantly shot to her thick hair, pulling her head closer; I didn't realize how greedy I could be. "More," I breathed, and Paige hummed against me, "God, Paige," I found myself tugging more of her hair, but she didn't appear to mind at all.

I felt like I was on cloud nine.

As my body reacted to her gentle suckles, occasional licks, I was uncontrollably moaning; I didn't even bother stopping myself. I was putty in Paige's hands and I haven't even known her for a good day. I don't know what made her so irresistible to me but—

"Oh god," I cried out, as Paige licked my clit roughly, "Paige," I whimpered, arching my back. My breathing was labored, my heart was running a million miles a minute, "Oh… oh… _oh…_" I chanted aloud while Paige remained relentless, giving the maximum level of pleasure I could possible achieve.

There was a knot in my stomach that kept winding up, more and more, as my moans became more breathy, my breathing more labored, my body generating sweat. I was so close to my climax, only a matter of seconds. "Oh, Paige, don't stop,"

She hummed against me once more, and that's when I lost it. I saw white spots as my orgasm rippled through me like a tsunami, as if I were one step from heaven. My body shuddered drastically as Paige took her final licks on my sensitive clit. I lay back on my desk, breathing heavily.

Paige stood up and smiled softly, "Emily…"

"I need a minute…" I said breathlessly. "Or two, I don't even know right now,"

She leaned over me and pushed a stray hair from my sweaty face, "You're incredibly beautiful, you know?" She commented, tracing her finger lightly along my jawline, "You're exquisite, like fine china,"

I found myself blushing, and I pushed myself on my elbows, "I… uh… thank you,"

"It's only the truth," She smiled, "So would you like to come with me?" She asked, "I promise we'll just sleep,"

I found the energy to roll my eyes, "Just sleep?"

"_Just sleep,_ I promise,"

"I find that really hard to believe,"

She winked, "I guess we'll just have to find out, won't we?"

* * *

My mouth was agape, "Wow, your apartment is huge, how did you manage to get this?" My eyes scanned all of the artifacts, the sizes of her rooms, the chic design of the entirety of her apartment, which overlooked the city.

She shrugged off her blazer and draped it across her sofa, "I got it in the divorce settlement, wait… no, I stole it, oh, actually… I broke in here and murdered the previous owners…" I gasped at her antics, but she smiled, "Honestly, I did some contract work overseas which paid well, and I saved most of the money I made," She rubbed the nape of her neck, "Which meant that I lived with three or ten people for five years,"

"Wow," I commented, not knowing much else to say, "Where did you work overseas?"

"I worked in the Ukraine for about a year and about a year in Switzerland too, then I worked in Italy for about two years, a few months in Greece, and about three weeks in France," She answered, "And aimless days traveling around Europe whenever I had spare time," She walked over into her extravagant kitchen, full of stainless steel accessories, "Would you like something to drink, Emily?"

I shook my head as she opened up her refrigerator and took out a bottle of water. So, Paige has traveled internationally; I savored the new information. "Do you speak any of the languages?"

Paige smirked, "Hm… Ty taka krasyva…" She spoke fluidly, but I had no idea what she said to me.

"What did you say?"

"'You are so beautiful,'" Of course, she would say that. But I couldn't help the smile I gave. "So, Ms. Fields, would you like to sleep?"

I nodded, "Show me the way, Casanova,"

"Ooh, I think I like that nickname," Paige joked, "Follow me," Paige leads me in the direction of three doors, what's behind them, I don't know. She opens the first door on the left, gesturing me to go in first. I step into the room, and Paige steps behind me, closing the door shut. She walked over to her dresser and takes out two shirts and two shorts; one for me and one for her, I assumed. Paige handed me a pair, "I'll change in the bathroom, if you'd like,"

I shrugged, "It wouldn't matter if we took off our clothes now, would it?"

"No, given the circumstances,"

"Then I think we can change in the same room then," Paige was first to take off her shirt, which I was expecting, but I wasn't expecting to see how lean Paige was. Her body was well defined; I averted my eyes. If I stared any longer, my rebuilt level of self-control would only end up in the garbage once again. We changed in silence; I tried to keep my eyes from looking at the redhead. Once when we finished getting dressed, we got in her bed.

"Ready for me to turn out the light?" Paige asked, stifling a yawn. I nodded, "Alright," She turned off her lamp, and we were engulfed in darkness. "Good night, Emily," Paige said quietly.

"Good night, Paige," I replied, letting the darkness assist my oncoming slumber.

* * *

_**Author's Note: This took a little longer than anticipated, so I'm sorry that I haven't updated earlier. I'd like to thank everyone for their kind reviews. I can't express my gratitude enough. Also, I'm glad that everyone's enjoying Paige being so cocky :)**_

_**Leave behind your reviews if you have the time. Thanks for the support you guys! **_

_**Until next time!**_

_**(Also, if you don't know, I do have a Tumblr [power-is-down . tumblr . com] and I do some Paily prompts there, and random fandom stuffs too)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Two weeks later…_

"Who is it, Emily?" Hanna asked me as I stepped out of the bathroom, my towel tightly wrapped around my torso. I squeaked at her presence, alarmed that she was sitting on my bed, but she seemed unfazed, "Well?" She pressed, "Who is she?"

"I… uh… who? What are you talking about?" I stuttered out, but Hanna narrowed her eyes at me, "What?" I asked, feeling like she was looking at me with a microscope. She knew, she must've known. I tried to remain indifferent, but I failed. She pointed at my exposed shoulders. And I frowned, I didn't even have to look at my shoulders to know what she was talking about; the hickies. The clusters of love-bites that Paige would leave each time we had sex. What could I tell Hanna? It was the vacuum cleaner? I rubbed a little too hard in the shower?

God, that's so stupid.

"Okay, Emily, you've always been terrible at lying, I don't see why you'd start now. Who's the lucky girl?" How do you explain something like this to your best friend? I mean, I think that she would take it well, but I was always the stable one. I never liked parties, I never had one-night stands, and I never did anything reckless; I was safe. But here I was, finding myself having sex all the time with Paige; hardly any conversations outside of work, it was mostly physical – She brought out a side of me that I had locked away from everyone.

"Um… I… It's… uh… it's complicated, Hanna…" I said as I walked to my closet, taking out some of my clothes, "It's really hard to explain," I turned away from Hanna, though I could still feel her eyes on me.

Hanna pressed on, "Tell me… come on Ems,"

"I-I… uh… it's…" I stuttered out, "I'm… It's… it's…"

"I swear if you keep repeating yourself… I'm going to smack you,"

"It's…" I sighed loudly, "I'm kind of… going out with someone…"

I had turned around just in time to see Hanna roll her eyes, "Yeah, I got that… it's so obvious… details, Emily,"

I sighed once more, "I don't know what I would call our relationship, so it's hard to describe,"

"What do you mean?" Hanna asked, as I picked out a decent outfit; jeans and a sweatshirt.

I shrugged, "We haven't talked about our 'relationship' or what it is, or even if it is one, I don't know, it's so complicated," I went to my dresser and took out underwear and a bra; I slipped my underwear on under my towel, and dropped my towel to the floor, and slipped on my bra, clasping it around my body. "I don't know what she's thinking, she's unpredictable…"

"Not your type of woman, is she?" Hanna asked, while I quickly put on my clothes. I wanted it to be true; my ex-girlfriend was always safe, we lacked spontaneity in our relationship… and soon we lacked intimacy. But Paige… oh, _Paige, _was the exact opposite. And I loved it. I liked how she was unpredictable, I liked how she looked at me like I was the only one she had her eyes on.

"Actually…" I drawled out, "I think… she's the type just for me…" I heard my phone beginning to ring and I jumped to the sound. Of course, Hanna knew this, but she said nothing about it, which I was grateful for. I knew who was calling me, "Hello?" I answered when I picked up my phone.

_"Emily, I'm walking to my car now, I'll be at your place in about ten minutes, are you ready?" _Paige husked and I bit my lip.

"Yes, I am…"

_"And you're dressed comfortably like I asked?"_

"Yeah… I am, I'll be waiting,"

_"I won't keep you waiting for long, Ms. Fields," _She said as she hanged up, I sighed and looked over to Hanna who was staring at me… expecting more answers.

"Was that her?" I nodded, "Is she coming here?"

"She's not coming up,"

"I want to meet her," Hanna whined and it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Just let me clear up what our relationship is first, okay? Then I'll promise to introduce her officially…" Even though Hanna has already met Paige, multiple times at work. But she had no idea that she was my mystery woman. "Okay?"

"Fiiiiine…"

I walked back to my bathroom and stood before my mirror as I pulled my hair into a messy bun. I was dressed extremely casual, too casual for my liking, honestly, but it was comfortable, and I'm sure Paige would appreciate it anyways. I could probably wear nothing but a potato sack and she'd still want me.

_Want me._

She wants me, and I don't know entirely why. We hardly do much talking when we're together, and I hardly know anything about the redhead, and vice-versa, but I do know that we have this undeniable attraction to each other, maybe too much attraction, which was a huge reason why we can't maintain a conversation with each other.

My phone was ringing again and I picked it up, _"I'm outside, Emily,"_

"I'll be down in a minute," I hanged up and slid my phone into my pocket, "Han, I'm leaving out," I said to her as I walked out the bathroom; she was still on my bed.

"Are you going to come home tonight?" She asked with a hint of wonder, "Or are you spending another night at her place?"

I really didn't know how to answer.

I had been spending a great deal of my nights at Paige's apartment; I really couldn't help it. "I don't know yet," I said honestly, "But I'll see you when I get back," I kissed her cheek chastely and made my exit.

As I took the stairs down to the first level, I could feel my nerves building up. I mean, at this point, I shouldn't be too nervous about meeting up with Paige, I _did _see her just about every day. But I still couldn't control my nervousness. When I opened up the door to go outside, I saw her black BMW parked curbside. I approached her car, and she unlocked the doors, I sat inside. "Hi." I said simply, as I pulled on my seatbelt.

"Hello, Emily," She leaned over the console and kissed my lips gently, "Ready for this spectacular date with yours truly?" I already missed her lips, even from the littlest touch.

I nodded, "I am…"

"Good, because I am," Paige swiftly pulled her car out of park. I had no idea where we were headed, Paige never told me. "Today looks like a really nice day, doesn't it?"

I looked at the clear skies, "It's a pretty decent day,"

"You look beautiful, by the way," She said, gazing at me quickly before setting her eyes back on the road.

I blushed, "Thank you," Paige only smiled, continuing driving us to wherever, "So, where are we going?"

"Central Park,"

"What's there?"

"In a few minutes, you and I," Paige replied smartly, "Do you have any objections?"

I shook my head, "No, I don't, I was just curious,"

Paige rested a hand on my leg, "You'll enjoy this, I promise,"

I watched the streets of New York past by as Paige drove, "You know, you make a lot of promises," I commented

"I keep a lot of promises too," She said back, "Like this date, I promised you a nice dinner, and I'm going to give you that,"

"You really are something, you know that?"

Her hand moved up to my knee and she squeezed gently, "I'll take that a compliment,"

* * *

Paige was full of surprises. That was one thing I knew for sure.

As she spread the quilt among the trimmed blades of grass, I watched in adoration. This was one thing that I wasn't expecting from Paige. From her kneeled position on the quilt, she held her hand out to me, "Come sit with me, Emily," I took her hand as I joined her on the quilt, she smiled, "You look surprised,"

"I am surprised,"

"Good," She said as she shrugged her backpack off her shoulders and settled it in her lap, "I hope you don't mind soup, this was the only thing I could pack without it spilling all over the place,"

"I don't mind it," I smiled as she handed me a warm thermos flask, "What kind is it?"

"It's homemade North Woods bean soup, with a twist," She described, taking out another flask for herself, "You're going to love it, trust me"

"And if I don't love it?"

Paige gave a smirk, "There is no 'if', you're going to love it, I already know it,"

"You're that confident, aren't you?"

"I'm always confident in things I know, Emily,"

"Huh," I unscrewed the top of my flask and I was greeted with a sickening sweet scent; my stomach growled in anticipation. It smelled delicious, but I wouldn't give the satisfaction, "Did you cook this?"

She nodded, "It's a family recipe, I've known it since I was a kid,"

"Huh," I repeated, "Did you bring silverware?" I asked and she handed me a spoon, "Thanks," I slid the spoon in the soup, taking a spoonful and bringing it to my mouth. I could see the steam eliciting from the food, and I blew a single breath before taking it into my mouth.

_God._

My eyes closed involuntarily to the taste; it was possibly the best food I've had in a long time. When I opened my eyes, Paige was grinning toothily at me, "I told you,"

"This is awful," I said, but I couldn't make it sound like I meant it, because I _really _didn't.

"You know you're an awful liar, right?"

I playfully bumped my shoulder into hers, "I'm a great liar,"

"Emily," Paige said right before she ate a spoonful of her soup, "You're pretty, very pretty, but you're not a pretty little liar,"

"I could be a great liar,"

"But you're not,"

"But I _could _be,"

Paige shrugged, "I suppose you could," She beamed a smile, "So tell me about yourself," She started, "I want to know some things about you aside from the information I've picked up along the way,"

I felt like I was on the spot, "Uh… I… I'm from Pennsylvania,"

Paige raised her brows, "What a coincidence, so am I,"

I smiled, "I'm an only child, and my parents live in Texas," I shrugged, "That's about it,"

"Do you have any hobbies?"

"I used to swim… but I got an injury in my senior year of high school, and I couldn't really swim as strongly afterwards,"

"Oh.." She said, "I'm sorry to hear that,"

I waved my hand, "It's old news though, six years ago."

"Still, I'm sorry to hear that,"

"So… what about you?"

"I have a brother, and if you think I'm cocky… he takes it to a whole new level," I couldn't imagine someone being more cocky than Paige, "My mom lives somewhere in Florida, and my dad… uh… we're not that close so I don't know where he is," She sighed, "I used to play field hockey, and I, of course, like to travel, and I enjoy being with you," She concluded with a smile, "Oh, and that reminds me of something,"

"What is it?"

"Would you like to be my girlfriend or something…?"

"'Or something'?"

"Yes, my extremely sexy coworker who I enjoy having amazing sex with,"

"Why can't I be both?"

"You could be both, but I'd like you to be my girlfriend, you know, if you're interested,"

"Hm…" I drawled out, "Sure,"

"Good," She smirked, she takes another spoonful of her soup, "Very good,"

* * *

**Author's Note: Another update, so soon?! I must be sick or something?! I just got struck to with inspiration today, and I had a huge urge to write. So, I set the time two weeks later, nothing eventful has happened within those weeks… until now, their date. More sexy times next chapter. Let me know your thoughts or suggestions even. I read all of them and they help fuel my motivation.**

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I'm warning you now...**

* * *

I knew that it would only be a matter of minutes before I had my hands all over her. I simply couldn't help myself; she was an enticing creature who had entered my life unknowingly. She slithered under my guarded walls like water slipping through cracks, and I was terrified how close I let her in. She was so close to my tattered heart within the few weeks we've known each other, and I was scared. I had never been this close with _anyone_ but one other person.The trick to the method was to leave everyone at a distance, never get close, and never let your guard down, no matter what. It was a sign of weakness, and certainly a way for anyone to waltz in and break you down. But it, with all of things I believed in, was out the window with a snap of fingers. She managed to crawl under my skin, and, though I was afraid, I was excited. Perhaps I was a little masochist about the thought, but I just couldn't help myself.

Emily's tiny moan brought me from my internal parley, and the entirety of my focus fell back to the stunning beauty before me. Her lips were always impossibly soft, so gentle to touch with my own, and she had proven to me that I did not maintain enough control over myself. I was kissing those sweet lips whenever I had the chance. Her fingers ran through my hair as I continued to kiss her, pressing my lips harder to hers as jolts of electricity flowed throughout each nerve of my body, my heartbeat accelerating as if I had adrenaline surge through my veins.

Emily broke our kiss, her breathing labored, "Paige," she breathed and I stifled a groan, her voice was terribly sexy, "Maybe we shouldn't be making out in the middle of a park,"

As usual, I had forgotten about my surroundings, remembering that we were in the middle of Central Park. I shrugged to her comment; I hardly cared either way. I leaned in for another kiss, but she placed her hand on my shoulder, gently pushing me back, keeping her distance. I smirked; this was a first. To be honest, I had figured out my effect on Emily within our second encounter, our first official meeting at work. There was something about the way she looked at me; a mixture between a caged beast being taunted by raw meat, and an innocent little kitten afraid to leave the house.

I trailed a finger up the arm that was extended, she shiver to my touch, and I smiled. Emily was docile; I knew that for sure. Anyone could tell that she liked to play on the safe side—not taking risks was definitely not something she did often. Which, of course, made me question why she was with me. I was guarded, but I was certainly not safe. I was risky and I liked taking risks.

"What would you like to do, Emily?" I asked, leaving our next moves up to my girlfriend. _Girlfriend. _Now that's a word that I didn't think I would ever be using any time soon. But it did make me happy— something official to call our relationship.

I watched her bite her lip, "I… don't know," She replied, her hand moving to the nape of my neck. Her fingers played with the hairs idly. I closed my eyes to the sensation, "Do you want to go back to your place?"

I shrugged, "If that's what you'd like, Emily," I opened my eyes to find her staring hard at me. I didn't shrink under her stare, I felt like she was throwing fuel into the fire. I smirked, "Keep staring at me like that and we probably won't make it to the car,"

For a change, she didn't look away, she continued to stare at me, and I could feel the intensity bubbling between the two of us. I licked my lips, as they suddenly felt dry. After a few seconds, I broke away from her gaze. Jesus Christ. I found myself removing Emily's hand from my shoulder in a rush. I sat up and began packing the few items that I took out of my backpack; we needed to get out of here quick.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked as I threw the strap of my backpack over my shoulder. I grabbed her arm and pulled her up to her feet, quickly balling the quilt into my arms, not caring about folding the material.

"We're getting out of here," I said urgently, "Unless you prefer to give these people a public show. Not that I'd protest to it, I don't care, I just want you."

I literally dragged Emily back to my car, which was parked in one of the overpriced parking garages that New York offers. Before I could unlock my car, Emily pressed me against the cold metal of the vehicle, kissing me fiercely. I groaned to her urgency, kissing her back roughly, shrugging my backpack off my shoulders and dropped the quilt to the ground. Her moans spurred me on, and I reversed our positions, pressing her against my car. I broke our kiss only to kiss down jawline and neck, as I managed to get the crook of her neck, I sucked on her skin.

She moaned, "God, you keep leaving marks on me,"

"Are you protesting?" I asked, moving to another section of her skin, leaving yet another mark.

"Oh, _no_, god, it's so sexy," I smirked as I moved my hands underneath of her sweatshirt, happy to touch her bare skin. Emily's flesh was warm and smooth; I trailed my hands up her waist as I lifted my head to kiss her lips. When I met the invasive boundary of her bra, I slipped my fingers under the material. Emily's breath hitched as I moved my hands over her breasts, squeezing gently. "_Paige…_" She moaned out deeply, "_God…" _My ego felt boosted, I enjoyed hearing Emily moan like that for me. The material felt constricting to my hands, making it difficult to fully touch Emily the way I wanted to.

I pushed Emily's bra up for the further availability; I had full range. I massaged Emily's breasts slowly, feeling her hard nipple in my palms, and overly enjoying the sweet sounds Emily made to my touch, "Do you like that, Ms. Fields?" I asked teasingly, and Emily only moaned in response. I stopped massaging and I found myself lightly pinching her nipples, she exclaimed raucously, "It'd help if you used your words, you know,"

"I... I…" She stuttered out, moaning louder as I pinched harder, "P-Paige…" Hearing my name made me moan, "I like… it…" She managed to say in between breaths. I found myself moving my hands down her waist once more until I touched the hem of her jeans. I unfastened her jeans quickly, pushing them down a little for my hand to get her underwear.

_God._

"You are so wet," I said to her as my fingers grazed her wet folds, I lifted my eyes to watch her face as I explored with my fingers. A range of expressions masked on Emily's face; lust, pleasure, elation. My fingers found her sensitive bud of nerves easily, and her hips bucked to my hand, urging me on. I rubbed her clit slowly, already knowing how she reacts to my touch.

Emily leaned her head on my shoulder, wrapping her arms tightly around me as I continued to rub her. I could feel her hot breath on my skin and I could smell the shampoo of her hair with the proximity.

"More," She half moaned, half ordered, and, of course, I obliged happily as I slipped two fingers inside her, instantly feeling her tightened around the two digits, I moaned. "Oh, my god, Paige," I thrust my fingers slowly, and she was trembling against me, her arms tightening impossibly tighter around me. I moved my fingers faster and she moaned louder than before, successfully creating an echo within the parking garage.

"Emily," Her named rolled of my tongue wrapped and intertwined with lust, "You're so sexy," I said as I worked harder, curling my fingers with each thrust, feeling her walls constrict to the movement. I could feel that she was close, her trembling amplified against me, and her moans were breathy little screams. Soon, after a matter of seconds, I heard her cry out, gasping my name, before biting my shoulder hard. I grunted at the feel of her teeth, this was new for her to do. I continued to thrust as I helped her ride out her orgasm, her teeth sinking deeper into my shoulder. Her teeth hurt, I'll tell you that, but it was such a good hurt that I was turned on by it.

I gingerly ceased my thrusts, and pulled out my fingers slowly, Emily gave a tired moan. She lifted her head and looked at me, I smiled, brushing away matted hair from her face. I kissed her lips softly, "Are you alright?" I asked as I stared into her deep brown eyes.

She nodded, "I'm more than alright," She sighed, pressing another kiss to my lips, "And… I'm really cold, right now,"

"Let's get in the car, I don't want you cold," I said, fully removing my hand from her underwear and jeans, and refastening the zipper and button as she readjusted her bra to fit her more properly. I dug in my pocket and pulled out the car keys, unlocking the car, "Get in, Emily," She walked to the other side and opened the passenger door. I bent down and picked up my backpack and quilt from the ground, and opened the door to the backseat, tossing the items inside.

I got in my car and turned the engine over, quickly turning on the heat, "Thank you…" Emily said, leaning her head back against the headrest, closing her eyes, "For the evening… dinner… I really, _really _had a nice time,"

My smirk returned on my face, "I bet, I did too." I said, pulling the car out of the garage, "Would you like to spend the night?" I asked hopefully, and Emily smiled.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Don't act like you wouldn't either, admit it, Fields, you love spending the night at my place,"

She shook her head, "I don't, I like spending the night with _you, _Paige," She yawned, "Big difference,"

I found myself smiling widely, "Well, since you put it that way, I like spending the night with you too, very much," I drove to my apartment, it was only a few minutes away, but when I sneaked a few peaks at Emily, she was fast asleep in her seat. I parked in my usual spot, and turned off the engine. I touched her cheek gently, "Emily," I cooed, and she stirred, "We're here,"

Her eyes opened and she yawned again, "So soon?" I nodded, "Alright, let's go up," We exited my car, and I locked it shut. I held Emily's hand as we took the elevator up to my apartment. I slid the key into the lock when we reached the door. When we walked in, I closed the door behind us and guided us into my bedroom. Emily fell to the mattress tiredly, I got in bed with her and she curled up against me. I smiled as I draped my arm around her shoulders, enjoying the comfort of my girlfriend.

* * *

The sound of my front door opening and closing jolted me from my sleep. I looked over to my alarm clock, which read the time as five minutes after three in the morning in red bold numbers. I looked over and saw Emily soundly sleeping in the spot next to me. Panic began to settle as I realized that someone was in my apartment. I slowly slid out of bed, grasping the aluminum bat that sat at my bedside. I tightly held the bat in my hands as I nudged my bedroom door open with my foot. I tiptoed in the short hallway, my senses on high alert, as I progress to the open space of my living room. I see the warm glow of the refrigerator in my kitchen and a man dressed in black raiding through the foods.

I approached him silently, when I was in a close proximity, I nudged him with the bat, "If you move, I'll strike this across your head," I threatened, but the man only laughed as he turned around. I felt my body relax as I realized who it was, "You're a fucking idiot, Palmer," I said to my brother as he closed the refrigerator, laughing.

I flicked on the kitchen light, "Oh, my god, sis, you should've heard yourself, 'ooohh I'll strike you,' you're so menacing" he mocked as I sat the bat on the countertop.

I rolled my eyes, "Why are you here?" I asked, not really feeling up to his antics, "I only gave you a key in case of an emergency, and raiding my fridge does not count."

"I only need a place to crash," He said, "Spencer's got her boyfriend there and she's all like, 'oh Toby', I can't fucking sleep with that going on next door," His dark eyes looked at me, "What the hell happened to your shoulder?" He asked, looking at exposed flesh of my tank top; the bite mark Emily left on my shoulder, "Did a fucking animal bite you or something?" Suddenly I felt my face heat up, and this did not go unnoticed, "Are you hiding something?" I shook my head, "I can tell when you're lying,"

"Look, you can crash on my couch, okay?" I said, ignoring his question, "But you leave first thing in the morning," At least Emily won't have to meet him if he's out by then.

"Wait, you're not even going to treat me to breakfast?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, I'm not, you should be lucky that I'm not kicking you out right now,"

"You wouldn't do that to your dear ol' brother,"

"I would in a heartbeat right now," And it was true.

He feigned hurt, "You're so cruel to me,"

"Yet, I'm letting you crash here, I'm so cruel," I said as I walked to the linen closet and take out a blanket for my brother. I toss it to him, "Keep quiet, and be out in the morning," I said and he rolled his eyes, turning off the kitchen light and making his way to my couch.

"Good night, Cruella de Vil,"

"Good night, you big idiot,"

* * *

_**Author's Note: Well, what do you guys think? How many of you think Palmer will be out in the morning? I don't...**_

_**Hope that everyone can enjoy this chapter as much I did when I was writing it.**_

_**I'm going to address some reviews here:**_

_**To the guest interested in breast play: I tried to incorporate it in, just for you.**_

_**To yulebrinner25: Spencer is Paige's brother's roommate, also her best friend, but I'll have her in a few chapters a little later on. **_

_**To Brian1127: Puns, right?!**_

_**If you've got some time to spare, or if you just want to make me smile, feel free to leave a review behind!**_

_**Until next time!**_


	6. Chapter 6

My eyes fluttered open to the warm glow of the morning sun, its rays of lights penetrating through the large windows of Paige's apartment. But as my eyes adjusted from night to day, I found myself staring at a sleeping Paige. She was breathing deeply, her face was relaxed. She looked peaceful in her sleep. I found myself smiling at her sleeping form. I heard her grunt in her sleep, "Stop staring at me," She said, her voice thick with sleep, but still carried humor. Her eyes opened, the dark brown that I enjoyed staring at looked at me tiredly. She smiled, "I'll let you stare if I can have a kiss," She bartered, and I found myself smiling, as I scooted closer and kissed her lips gently. "Mm. Thank you, Ms. Fields, you may now stare away,"

I gently pushed her on her back, and sat up, throwing my legs over her hips as I straddled her, I leaned down and kissed her once more, this time more passionate. Paige was slow to respond, but she managed to kiss me back, matching my level of passion. Her hands slid up my back, pulling the shirt of hers that I was wearing along. I lifted my arms so she could pull the shirt over my head; she tossed the shirt to the side of her bed, discarding it on the floor.

She palmed my bra-clad breasts, and I bit my lip. The sensation felt phenomenal. I looked down at my girlfriend and her face was full of determination and lust, "Emily," She moaned lowly, and I found myself smiling at her.

"Oh, Paige," I said back to her, her hands roamed down my back, she cupped my ass, and I squeaked in surprise. Paige smirked. Oh, she's feeling cocky again and I knew it, I wanted to wipe that smirk right off her face. Slowly, I gyrated my hips on Paige.

Paige let out a loud hiss, "God, Emily…" She moaned, resting her hands on my waist as I continued to move my hips. I planted my hands on her chest, grinding harder on Paige, she hissed again, and I smiled triumphantly, "Emily,"

I reached around my back and unclasped my bra, shrugging the straps from my shoulders, and letting the bra fall down my arms. Paige's pupils were large and black, staring at me with raw intensity. I shivered; I could tell that I wouldn't maintain this dominance for long. Paige leaned up, tucking her face between my breasts, kissing my sternum. A small moan escaped my lips, "Paige," I said, desperation in my tone, "Just touch me already," She placed her mouth on my right breast, and I moaned, "Paige," I said as she began to suck gently, her tongue skillfully licking my nipple.

I gasped, throwing my head back to the sensation. I couldn't help it; Paige was so good at pleasuring me, as if she knew me inside and out— knowing all of my pleasure points.

Suddenly, Paige's door burst open, and she pulled away from me quickly and I screamed loudly, literally jumping off of Paige and falling on to the floor. As I look up at Paige from the floor, she looked livid, "PALMER," She screamed, "GET THE FUCK OUT"

"Whoa, Paige, you were really getting it in!" I am mortified, he saw me without a shirt on… on Paige… wait, Paige knew him, why was he here? Who was he? Paige jumped up from her bed and stomped over to her door, pushing the guy out and shutting the door behind her.

I heard her sigh, and I hesitantly picked myself up from the floor, "Paige?" She turned to me with an apologetic look on her face. That was an expression I had never seen her use.

"I'm so sorry about him," She said, sighing again, I picked up my shirt and bra from the floor, and slipped them on quickly, "That's my brother…" I freeze, her brother.

"Your brother saw me topless," I said stoically; stating the obvious at this point "He saw… me… topless on top of you,"

She walked over to me, and placed her hands on my shoulders, "Emily, look at me," She said, and I looked at her eyes, "I'm sorry about this, are you okay?" I couldn't figure out how to answer her question. Was I really okay? I mean, I did fall out of the bed kind of hard, but I don't think that hurt as much as my pride. I nodded anyways, and Paige enveloped me in a hug. I felt my embarrassment starting to fade away, until I hear a light knock on the door.

He opened it and peeked his head in, "Uh, Paige?" He said, "Can I just apologize?"

Paige let go of me, "Palmer, can you just give me a minute,"

"But, I should apologize to your lady friend at the very least," At least he's polite.

"Fine," Paige relented,

He stepped in, clasping his hands together like a little child, apologizing to his parents. You could definitely tell that him and Paige were related, they had identical hair colors, eye colors, and strong jawlines. He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry," He said sincerely, "I assumed Paige was here alone, and definitely not sexing up with someone, you know she hasn't been laid in like two years? Like really, you're doing the world a fav—"

"_Palmer_" Paige stressed through clenched teeth, but her brother didn't seem to care.

"What? It's true; you wanna know something, lady? She gets extra cranky when she doesn't get some, I mean, like, you wanna talk about a major bitch. Just imagine that, and she hasn't been laid in two years. I mean, as a brother, I tried setting her up, but she's _so _fucking picky, I didn't know what was worse; trying to get her laid or dealing with her crankiness,"

I didn't know what to say, I turned to look at Paige but she was fuming, like a bomb that was going to explode at any moment, "Uh, Paige…?"

"Palmer, I swear to God…"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry that I walked in on you guys, I thought this was the bathroom, but then it wasn't, and like, goddamn, your girl has a great pair of tits—" And Paige lunged at him, pulling his hair harshly, "OW! OW! Help me! She's crazy!" He laughed, easily pushing her off of him, but that didn't stop her, she made another lunge, and he easily pinned her arms to her sides, "I'm just joking, kind of, but I am sorry,"

"You have no filter," Paige seethed, "Let me go,"

"If you're not going to be nice, I won't," He leaned down and whispered something in her ear, which caused her to immediately calm down, "Are you calm, sis?"

"Yes, Palmer, god, let me go already," Palmer released Paige and she turned around and shoved him in the chest, "You're an asshole,"

"Um…" I said, and the two of them looked at me. Jesus, they almost looked identical, "I…" I fell short of words, and looked to the ground, my face heating up in embarrassment.

"Hey, Paige's lady friend, are you hungry? Because Paige here is an excellent cook!"

* * *

I looked between Paige and Palmer as they sat across from me, eating the breakfast Paige had reluctantly cooked. I mean, they were definitely identical, I felt like I was watching two of the same people eat their food almost exactly the same. My eyes glanced to Paige, and then to Palmer, it was eerie how similar they looked. Palmer had a more defined structure than Paige; he also stood taller than Paige, and had facial hair, and definitely had a blunt personality.

"Does your girlfriend usually stare at guests like this?" He whispered jokingly to Paige, she elbowed him in return, "What?" He looked to me, "Look, sweet cheeks, as sweet as you look, you gotta stop staring at me, I know I'm a sexy being and it's hard not to stare, but you have to try," My jaw went slack, Paige wasn't joking when she told me about her brother.

"Can you please, just for an hour, just be normal?" Paige asked him, he rolled his eyes at her.

"Uh… are you two twins?" I asked and Palmer beamed

"We are!" He said, "But Paige is technically older,"

"And it shows," Paige muttered, "Emily, if you'd like, I can kick him out,"

"She's not going to want to kick me out," Palmer clasped his hands together like a prayer, "I'm poor, Emily, Paige is just going to throw me on the street, and I've got no place to go" I gasped and looked at Paige, she shook her head.

"Just go back to Spencer, you both rent out the place anyways"

"But Paaaaaige," He whined, "She has Toby there,"

Paige rolled her eyes, "You're a big boy, deal with it,"

"Emily, help me out here,"

"I… uh… Paige?"

"You lesbians are_ so_ stubborn, god,"

"Okay, that's it," She pulled Palmer by the shoulder, "Get out,"

"Wait, I take it back! Come on, Paige, please, I'll do anything,"

"Then get out, Palmer,"

"Fine then! Throw me out!" He exclaimed loudly, "Let me suffer with the awkwardness of being with Spencer and Toby,"

"I'm glad that we understand each other," She said as she walked to her front door, opening it up for him to exit.

He sighed and looked over to me, "You know my sister really likes you, she usually doesn't throw me out until day three." He said to me lowly as a wicked grin formed on his face, he stood up and walked to his sister waiting at the door, "Happy Consummation!" He bellowed as he passed the threshold, and Paige closed the door behind him.

She sighed, and her eyes gazed to me, "I'm sorry about him," She said, "I should've warned you that he's really a piece of work,"

"I didn't mind… it was… interesting,"

She walked over to me slowly, "But… now… that he's gone and we're alone…" She smirked, "And we weren't able to finish what we started earlier…" She wrapped her arms around my waist, "Why don't we pick up where we left off?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Two chapters in one day?! I didn't think that I had the energy to write anything, but this is mostly a filler chapter; just showing the goofiness of Paige and Palmer, nothing too sexy and nothing too serious. Maybe there will be sexy times next chapter, hm, I'm not sure yet. I'll update on Wednesday because tomorrow, I'm dedicating the day to watching Paily scenes and doing homework before 4x19! **

**Thanks for the feedback you guys! It keeps me going, and pretty happy. **

**If you have anything you'd like to say (comments, feedback, suggestions, whatever), feel free to leave behind a review or a PM. **

**Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: I am warning you. /graphic.**

* * *

_Three weeks later…_

Throughout the entirety of my life, hardly anything truly surprised me. Trust me, I'm not one who dislikes surprises, hell, I welcome them, but, I had always anticipated such events. On birthdays, I anticipated gifts; for job promotions, I worked hard, so I deserved them. I always anticipated surprises as contradicting as that sounds. Well, most surprises, I should clarify. As I gasped in surprise, Emily pushed me against the wall. You see, it was normal for me to be possessive, but the darkness in Emily's eyes was entirely dominating. The caged beast within her was definitely coming out to play.

I smirked at her dominance, and she glared at me, a burning inferno behind those brown eyes of hers, she was having none of it. She pressed her lips hard against mine, so hard that our teeth knock, but she's unbothered, and completely determined to maintain this level of power. Her lips move against mine with urgency, need, hunger, and I close my eyes, allowing myself to channel into her emotions. I felt her tongue press against my lips and I opened my mouth. Emily wasted no time as her tongue found mine and they danced to the sound of hushed moans.

Instinctively, my hands came up to cup Emily's face; perfectly fitting in between my hands, like two peas in a pod. Emily tilted her head, deepening the kiss between us; my muffled moan filled the silence of my apartment. She ran her hands over my cotton-based shirt, teasingly, which I gathered quickly when she broke our kiss and smirked, mimicking mine, but more wicked, and I couldn't read her expression; her next move was unpredictable.

"Ms. McCullers," She teased. I'd hardly ever heard her reference me that way, especially since I did it all the time, but it was sexy nonetheless, I felt my cheeks heating up. I cleared my throat, wishing my blood would circulate other places, so she wouldn't catch me blushing.

"Ms. Fields," I retaliated, and she kissed me once again, not as hard as before, but she still radiated dominance. I wasn't going to challenge her. Her breasts pressed against mine, they were so soft; I suppressed a moan. I found it amazing; all of Emily Fields was amazing. And the best, most realistic part of Emily was that she was all mine.

_Mine._

Emily lowered her head, her lips ghosting over my neck, I hissed at the sensation. She continued her path to my shoulder, pressing a small kiss to the bite mark she'd left previously. It was going to take awhile for that particular mark to disappear from my skin, I knew that, and I welcomed it; a constant reminded of Emily, even when she wasn't with me.

I felt Emily run her hands back over my shirt just before she slipped her hands underneath. Of course, her hands felt cool against my skin, and it was wonderful. Emily was bold about her moves, running her hands up and down my waist, across my abdomen, around and up my lower back. My mind couldn't keep up with my body, my body had developed a mind of its own, reacting in whichever way felt right; in this case, I found myself arching to Emily's touches.

I suppose that I should add that my mind couldn't keep up either, "I want you," I spilled out, before I could catch myself actually thinking it. But, it was true, no matter what; I wanted Emily more than anything else in my life right now. She bit down gently on her bite mark and I yelped, surprised by the action. It was exciting though. I closed my eyes and let out a shuddering breath; arousal coursed through my veins, filling within each nerve, each muscle. "Emily," I groaned, almost pained. She looked up, her brown eyes meeting my own; dominance still lied within, but admiration and desire was present as well.

"Are you okay?" She asked sincerely, and I nodded to her question, she kissed me. I was so much more than okay. I was melting in Emily's kisses, there was a difference between the way she lead her kisses and the way I lead kisses. I exert my desire in kisses, the more desire I accumulated, the more urgent the kiss becomes. Whereas Emily could be gentle, or demanding; she maintained control, leading her kisses in any direction that she wanted. Her lips were always extraordinarily soft, and felt so good against mine. I sighed into our kiss. I felt so strongly about Emily.

I think I might even love her.

The thought scares me and it shows, Emily broke our kiss, "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked once again, more concerned this time.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts, "I'm fine," I rasped, and before she could question me anymore, I pressed my lips back against hers, restoring the mood. Her hands move to the waistband of my shorts, slender fingers dipping in daringly. She doesn't progress any farther and I wonder why, until it dawns on me: permission, of course. "Go ahead," I whispered against her lips; she hummed in satisfactory. I have never let Emily get this far with me. It makes me seem selfish now that I think about it, she had always been the willing partner, and I never even advocated the thought of her touching me like I've touched her.

Emily explored her fingers shallowly, nervously, like this was the first time she had ever done it. Well, it is the first time with me. I wanted to assure that whatever she did would be just fine, my body liked Emily and no matter what she did, I trusted my body to react vigorously to her touches. But, I couldn't bring myself to tell her anything, so I just let her explore.

After a few heartbeats, she seemed to be more comfortable; her dominating persona had completely dissipated as she found herself touching me gently. I gulped when she would move her fingers lower… almost between my legs but not quite. I felt teased, but grateful that Emily was taking her time. We hardly had intimate moments like this, even though we have had sex on numerous occasions. I guess that was my fault.

She grazed her fingers across the little pubic hair I had; closer, but not close enough. I looked at my Emily's face, she did not look determined— she looked enticed. Her tan skin had a glow to it; her beauty radiated more rays of light than the sun. She swiped across my clit experimentally, and I moaned, unable to help myself. A small smile fell upon her lips, she was fascinated. My breathing deepened as she repeated her movements; one, two, three swipes, and I felt myself shuddering.

In a sense, I felt a lot of arousal—lust, romance. But, deep within my mind, I felt fear— hidden, relentless fear that threatened to step forth within my mind, and ruin everything. And I feared that would happen. "Paige," Emily said, bringing me from my thoughts easily, "Am I doing alright?"

I nodded, "Yes, you are," I kissed her gently, "Why don't we go to the bed?" Emily nodded to my suggestion, and much to my disliking; she moved her hands from me. I grasped her hand with mine and guided her to my bedroom. Like a pair of nervous teenagers, we sat on my bed in silence. I supposed we had a good reason to be nervous.

She turned to me, and planted a gentle kiss on my lips; I happily reciprocated. As minutes slowly ticked by, Emily placed some pressure to our kiss, forcing me to lay back. Honestly, it felt weird, not bad, but weird as Emily settled between my legs. I stared up at Emily; her hair had fallen around me, creating a curtain, separating us from the rest of the world.

And it was true; it was just Emily and I, no one else, just us.

I leaned up and pressed a heated kiss to her lips, Emily moaned lowly, nonetheless kissing me back. Her hips pressed into mine, applying enough pressure for me to feel. I wanted to moan, I managed to stop myself, but a small whimper substituted the anticipated sound. Slowly, I brought my arms up, and wrapped them around Emily's toned shoulders.

I did trust Emily. I trusted her more than my brother honestly, and him and I, were like conjoined twins, the best of the best of friends. But I trusted Emily more than that. "I'm scared," I said out loud, so quietly, that I almost think that Emily didn't hear me.

Emily looked at me with empathetic eyes, "Of what?" She said, lifting a hand to caress my cheek, "Is this too much for you?"

I shook my head, "I've never been this close to anyone," I confessed. I don't know why I was telling her this now, of all times, "For a very long time," I added, speaking only truth and seriousness, "The thought of vulnerability scares me," And right now, I was definitely vulnerable.

"Paige, it's just me," She said, comfortingly. It was her, and only her. I gulped, swallowing my nerves and fears, "I can stop,"

I shook my head, "I don't want to stop," I husked, "Trust me, I really don't,"

She pressed a kiss to my lips once more; it was reassuring, filled with emotion. I pulled her closer, the scent of her shampoo filling my nostrils, making me feel dizzy with her scent. Within seconds, our kissing becomes feverish, submerging in raw emotion and need. I could hear her breathing deeply through her nose and her body moved slightly against mine, creating a nice friction between my legs, I moaned. It was a throaty moan and Emily bit her lip.

Her eyes remained trained to mine as I felt her run a hand down my front, back to the waistband of my shorts once again. Her fingers dipped in once more, and I gulped audibly, anticipating. I wasn't disappointed when I felt her fingers on my clit, applying just enough pressure to cause me to jerk. "Em," I breathed, feeling all sorts of nerves bounce around under my skin. Her fingers rubbed small circles on my buddle of sensitive nerves, and feel myself shaking like a leaf in a hurricane.

I felt like I was burning up, like I caught a sudden fever, her movements caused me to moan loudly, much louder than I ever had with any other person in my sexual lifetime. It was extraordinary as she added more pressure to my clit, causing me to writhe to the sensation.

"Emily," I moaned, pulling her closer, she buried her face into the crook of my neck, breathing deeply into my ear, I moaned once again. I've never felt this way before; the feeling was completely foreign.

"Paige," Emily moaned back, muffled into my neck, her movements remained incessant, until she moved her fingers lower, readily at the entrance of my core. I barely had time to register her next move before I felt euphoria. Her slender fingers thrust skillfully in and out of me, my breathing had hitched; my heart skipping a beat.

I was tight around her fingers, I know it, but I couldn't help it. I trusted Emily, I hit such a peak in arousal, I couldn't think coherently, and I just knew that I was in ecstasy. I mean, that was kind of the only thing that mattered anyways.

Her thrusts quickened, and I almost cried out to the sensation; a feeling of burning in the pit of my stomach, a knot infinitely tightening. "Oh, god, Emily,"

I was close to my orgasm; it was just over the hill. Emily knew it too as she thrusts harder, curving her fingers to hit such a sweet spot within me. My nails dug into her shirt. If she did that again… I'd be putty.

And she did.

Holding Emily as tightly as I could, I felt just about every nerve within me exploding, my muscles contracting as I cried out. Emily continued slower, longer thrusts as I came down the hill, my orgasm subsiding. I breathed hard, through my mouth and through my nose. My heart was hammering so hard, Emily could probably hear it if she listened to it closely enough.

With all of my energy spent, my arms fell limply from Emily's shoulders, and my eyes closed involuntarily. I moaned very lowly when Emily pulled her fingers from inside me, "Em…" I said weakly, suddenly tired. When I got no response, I opened my eyes to see her staring at me with a small smile. No smirk like I had after we had sex, but a genuine smile.

"Are you alright?" She asked simply, her eyes staying on me

I nodded slowly, "Better than alright," I rasped, "I…" She raised her eyebrows, "I… think I lo—" I stopped myself, suddenly feeling panicked, "I need to go to the bathroom," I said hurriedly, sliding from under Emily and making a mad dash to my bathroom.

I locked myself in the small room.

I felt like the walls were closing in. Everything was closing in. It was too hard to breathe and I could feel myself on the brink of hyperventilating. I had almost confessed to Emily. I was almost weak… almost vulnerable. I would only get hurt in the end; I know it. I rubbed my hands over my face, "Calm down," I reminded myself, taking deep breaths. After a few minutes, I hear a short rap on the door.

"Paige?" Emily asked for me through the door, "Are you okay?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I tugged at my hair. I'm so scared, "I'm fine. I'll be out in a second, Emily"

I gulped and made my way to the sink, turning on the faucet, and splashing cold water onto my face. I turned off the water and toweled my face dry. I opened the bathroom door to find Emily standing there with a concerned look, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Of course," I lied; I have never lied to Emily until these moments, "Never better," I wrapped my arms around her, and she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Are you sure?" She murmured, and I nodded, "Did I hurt you?" She asked very quietly, and I shook my head, she did the exact opposite.

"This was really good," I said, honestly, "I'm just not used to it," Truth again. "Would you like to stay the night again?"

"Actually," She began sheepishly, rubbing her fingers gently on my back, "I think I should go back to my apartment," In a sense, I'm relieved. I feel sick to my stomach admitting that. "I know I've been abandoning Hanna," She admitted, "I'm sure that she would like to spend more time with me,"

I kissed the top of her head gently, "Let me know when you'd like me to take you home,"

* * *

The sweet melody of Beethoven's fifth symphony filled my silent room, as the screen of my phone lit up, vibrating softly on the nightstand. I reached out my hand to the little electronic, grasping it, and looking at the caller ID. I glanced over at my alarm clock, seeing that it was only a little after five in the morning. Sighing, I swiped my finger across the screen, accepting the call, "Spencer," I answered, "It's way too early to be calling, what is it?" I could sense the hesitancy on her end, which was odd. As long as I have known Spencer, she was always to the point, just like myself, "Spence?"

"Don't freak out," She said simply, and I found myself knitting my eyebrows together in confusion, "Before I tell you anything, Paige, you have to promise that you won't freak out, okay?"

"And this isn't anything that could've waited?" I heard her sigh, her telltale that she was serious, "Okay, fine, I promise that I won't freak out," Spencer paused, more hesitancy. "Will you just tell me already?"

"I saw her" The three words caused me to shoot up in bed, any tiredness that was present earlier suddenly dissipated. "She came here looking for you," Before I could question Spencer, she quickly added, "I don't know how she found this address, but I told her that I don't know where to find you or how to get in contact with you,"

I ran my hand over my face, and groaned, "Spencer, I can't see her," I said quietly, feeling completely uneasy, "I'm so fucked,"

"Paige…" Spencer said softly, "Listen, we need to—"

"I know," I sighed into the darkness, not wanting to hear her say it out loud, "I know,"

I needed to confront my skeletons.

* * *

**Author's Note: I can't tell if you hate or love me with this chapter. I know that a lot of people have been asking for Paige to be on the receiving end, and ****_trust me _****I've had this idea in my head from the start. I just didn't know where to put it. So of course, we've gotta have some drama, and hopefully, I've left you with some mystery about Paige. And next chapter will mostly be in Paige's perspective, and things get a little dark. With this chapter and the next two chapters, I'm / I've been collaborating with FRENZDRIVE, and we're having trouble doing this because we love Paige.**

**Especially me.**

**Well, if you have any comments, feedback, or whatever, leave it in a review! **

**Until next time...**


	8. Chapter 8

_"Don't you fucking touch me!" I screamed, pacing the length of our apartment in agony. I was beyond angry as tears spilled uncontrollably from my eyes, "I can't believe this, I can't…" I couldn't find the courage to finish my sentence as I cut my eyes across the room, settling them on my girlfriend, "I trusted you." I said, "I trusted you with every little thing," My feet were moving on my own as I approached my girlfriend, stopping only inches away, "How do you have the heart to hurt me so much?"_

_She shrugged, _only _shrugged. That was all she could do, and I was vivid. I shoved her and she fell on her ass, my fists were clenching and unclenching as I stood over her, fighting the urge to strike her. I was never a violent person, it wasn't in my nature, but damn it, I so badly wanted to hit her, make her feel just a little ounce of hurt. She wasn't scared of me, and she knew that I knew. Her eyes were taunting me, daring me, "What are you going to do, Paige? Hit me?" She scoffed, picking herself from the floor, "You wouldn't do that, and you know that," My heart was raging internally, hammering so hard. She simpered, "My typical Paige," _

_I was grinding my teeth together. I was no longer crying and I was relieved, I was so weak, and she liked that about me, and I hated that about myself. I needed courage, I needed backbone, and I was never going to get it. I didn't need realization for me to realize that as long as I was with her, I would never get it. "I can't…" I started my sentence, but it fell flat as she looked at me with false emotion, to any other person, it would look real. Of course she would give me this look._

_"Paige, look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that to you, it just slipped out, it was only once and it was so long ago, and I was _so _drunk, it hardly meant anything," Of course she would say that it was only once, because to her, I didn't know that I knew more, "I'll make it up to you, babe," That was an obvious lie, I knew it. She rested her hands on my shoulders, rubbing her thumbs against the base of my neck, seemingly already knowing that I would submit to her._

_And any other day, I would have._

_"I'm going to stay with Spencer," I said softly, but courageously looking into her eyes as I told her. Three emotions flittered through her expressions; confusion, annoyance, and anger. _

_She removed her hands, "Why?" She inquired, "Why do you always go to her? Are you fucking her or something?" I didn't get the chance to defend myself, "You know what, fine, go ahead and stay with her, I know you'll be back," _

_I shook my head. I couldn't believe that I was in love with her. I couldn't believe that after everything that she had put me through in the past of our relationship, the cheating, the lies, the strict control over me, the mental cruelty I'd go through, that I stood by her. I was such an idiot._

_"You seem to know everything, don't you?" I asked, "You just know I'll be back, right?"_

_Confidence riddled her posture, "I just know _you. _Let's be serious, Paige," I could already tell that she was going to use her words to hurt me, "You don't have any friends, you don't have anything going for you, and I'm the best that you're ever going to get, everyone knows that," She smiled devilishly, "Plus, I highly doubt that someone would love you as much as I do, especially with your personality, it's not really a good one," I didn't say anything, "So, why don't we just…"_

_"I'm going to Spencer's," I repeated, walking to the door of our apartment, with a shaky breath, "Just to let you know, I'm not coming back,"_

_"Don't be so overdramatic," She scoffed, "You'll be back, if not, I'll find you, you can't leave me," She said with malice, a threat evident. _

_I left the apartment quickly, and starting walking up the street to Spencer's. I took out my phone and looked at the time, it wasn't too late. I quickly scrolled through my contacts and dialed the number I've wanted to dial so long, "Paige," He said cheerfully, "What a surprise,"_

_"Are you still offering the job overseas?" I asked quickly_

_"Ah, yes, I am,"_

_I closed my eyes, my breathing was so rattled, "I want it,"_

_"You got it," He said, but I already knew that he had reserved the job for me, even though he would never tell me, "You're aware that it starts this weekend, right?"_

_"I'm aware…" I sighed, "It doesn't bother me,"_

_"Then I'll call you in the morning,"_

_I gulped, finding tears filling my eyes again, "Thanks, dad,"_

* * *

My hands were burrowed deep into the pockets of my jeans as I walked up the last flight of stairs leading up to the apartment that Spencer shared with Palmer. The sun had barely peaked across the horizon, when I had decided to leave out. I had called into work, telling them that I wasn't going to be in office; left a simple text message to Emily, saying that I was not feeling well. And, in a way, I wasn't feeling well at all. My body was operating on autopilot. A million and one thoughts were passing through my mind. I felt sick to my stomach.

_She found me._

When I made it to Spencer's floor, she was standing at her doorway, arms crossed, expecting me. We said nothing to each other as I walked into the apartment. She shut the door behind us. Palmer was sitting on their leather sofa; I could see the discomfort in his posture as I took a seat beside him, "I can't go through this again," I said simply, and Palmer wrapped his arm around my shoulders sympathetically.

Spencer sat on the other side of me, the sofa sinking from the excessive weight of us three, "Listen, Paige, you can't keep running," She told me, and I didn't want to hear her say it: the truth. I had been running, always running, but I had good reason to, or at least, I thought I had a good reason to. Most people, who were on the outside looking in, had no idea. They didn't know the whole truth, to them, I was a loose cannon— a complete wreck that just happened to be _swept off my feet_, "You have to talk to her, Paige, this can't keep going on,"

Palmer nodded his head, "I have to agree, sis," It was extremely rare for Palmer and Spencer to see eye to eye on anything, but today was one of those rare exceptions, "Look, I know you're happy," He started, his deep voice was laced with concern and seriousness, "This is the happiest that I've seen you in so long, but, Jesus, Paige, Shana's only going to keep looking for you,"

I shuddered at the sound of her name, "I can't…" I leaned my elbows on my thighs, hiding my face within my hands. I can't face her. I'd finally managed to completely take my mind off of her, for once; I was able to have a chance to be happy with Emily, who was the polar opposite of Shana. But I needed to face her, after all of this time I had to. I groaned into my hands, "Does anyone have her number?" I lifted my head when neither of the two answered, "Well?"

Spencer spoke up first, "I might have her number in my old phone," She said, "But I don't know if she has the same number," But I already knew that she did, it wouldn't make sense for her not to, it would be out of her character. "I'll go get it," Spencer got up, and retreated to her bedroom.

"Paige," Palmer said quietly, "I know that you're scared,"

I sighed, "You have no idea, Palmer"

* * *

I felt safer standing in between Palmer and Spencer as I stood across from Shana. Spencer did have the number in her old phone as it turns out, and, of course, as I already knew, Shana had the same phone number. When I finally got the courage to call, it was well into the afternoon, Shana was here in a matter of short minutes.

She looked the same as I remembered, "Hello, Paige," She said as her eyes flitted between the three of us, finally remaining on me, "It's been a while, don't you think?"

"Cut the crap," Spencer said, her arms folding tightly against herself. She had always felt anger towards Shana, even before I had confronted her about what happened within our relationship.

"You were always the feisty one, Spencer, and after all of these years, you never changed," She smirked, "Are you still using prescriptions?" She snarled, digging into Spencer's past with edge.

I watched as Spencer's lip twitched, "Fuck you,"

"No, thanks," She licked her lips, "I've been wanting to talk to you for so long, Paige, I'm glad that you called,"

"Not that I wanted to," I spat, "I just have a few things that you need to know,"

"Ooh, seems like someone's grown a pair," She mocked, "That's pretty sexy, but we all know that's not who you are,"

I was grinding my teeth for the first time in years, god, this is just like how it was last time we were in the same room together. She knew how to get under my skin, and not in the good way, "I'm not the same as I was,"

"You wanna bet?"

I shook my head, I felt myself growing frustrated with her near me, "No,"

"Why don't we talk without your posse here?"

"Not a chance in hell," Palmer said defensively, "We stay here,"

I clenched my fists. I wasn't the same as I once used to be; I knew that. Things would be different, and it couldn't be different without completely letting go of my past, "Palmer," I said, he directed his attention to me, "We can be alone,"

Spencer chided in, "No,"

"Seems like she knows what she wants,"

"Spencer, I can handle this," I told her assuringly, "I can do it. I'll be fine,"

She was reluctant, and she had business to be, "Five minutes," She glared at Shana, "I swear to god, I won't think twice about hurting you,"

Spencer grabbed her keys and left the apartment, Palmer trailing closely behind. I was alone with the ghost of my past, "I'm surprised to find you in New York," She started, walking around slowly, "This was definitely a place that you never wanted to go to,"

"You got that mixed up with New Jersey," I retorted at her inaccurate memory, "Why do you keep trying to find me?"

"I told you that I would, and I keep my promises,"

I rolled my eyes, "Right."

"You look sexy with longer hair, and you definitely haven't missed the gym with that kind of body,"

"What do you want?"

"You, of course," She said as a matter of fact, "I've come back for you,"

I laughed harshly at her, Shana frowned, "You're a fucking idiot, you know? Did you think I'd just submit to you if you came back?" I approached her, "When I left you, that was the happiest day of my entire life," I could feel residual anger from years ago bubbling, "I can't believe that you thought that I'd come back to you, after all this time. Do you know how much you hurt me? All. The. Time."

"Stop being overdramatic," She said simply, "I treated you greatly, anyone could tell you that,"

My fists were clenching and unclenching, "I can't believe that you even believe that,"

"I loved you, I cared for you, what more did you want?"

"You also cheated on me, lied to me, and fucking told everyone everything I've ever told you," I yelled, "I can't believe that you think, that you _actually_ think that you treated me well. What a fucking joke!"

"What's gotten into you? You weren't like this when we dated," Interest glassed over her eyes, "You're fucking someone, aren't you?"

"That's none of your business"

"Does she get you off?"She provoked, her voice was mocking.

"Stop it,"

"Does she even make you come like I do?"

"If you don't stop—"

"I bet that you think of me every time she touches you, don't you?" Before I realized it, I shoved her, and she stumbled back. My breathing had escaladed, my fists were balled tightly, and everything in my being was fighting to not hit her. She smirked knowingly, "See? Still the same,"

"I am not the same," I seethed through my teeth, "You better leave me alone before you regret it,"

"Is that a threat?"

"I'll make it one, I promise you that"

"You don't even have the willpower, Paige," She said, "You can't even hit me, I doubt that you would carry out a threat with me," She placed her hand on my shoulder, and I shrugged it off, "You're being difficult. Do you know how much trouble I went through to find you?" She asked, "You left and no one knew where you went, it was selfish of you to even do that,"

"Selfish of me," I repeated, "I left because of you, because you made me realize that I was slowly becoming a person I didn't want to be, but you can't see that, can you?"

"You were trying to spite me," She accused and I scoffed, "You were angry and you were trying to spite me, that was both selfish and immature"

"I left because I needed to find myself, I needed to be away, I needed happiness, I needed a fucking life that I could enjoy,"

"You were happy with me,"

"I was miserable,"

"And you're happy now? I doubt that,"

"I'm very happy now, actually," I said, proud, "I'm happy because I have everything in my life that I could possibly want, and my life, excludes you,"

Shana said nothing, and I was glad, for a first, I think that she actually heard what was saying, but I had spoke too soon. "You have a girlfriend,"

"That's none of your business," I repeated

"And you think that she loves you like I do?" She scoffed, "She'll only hurt you, I hope you know that, and then you'll have no one and you'll be back to me,"

"That's not true,"

"I can bet you that it is, no one loves you, Paige, and she might fuck you really good, but she doesn't love—" I did it before I could process what actually happened. Shana was on the floor, holding her jaw, "Oh fuck!" I had actually punched her, I looked at my hand, and my knuckles were lightly pink, which were bound to bruise. I didn't even feel bad about it.

"Shana," I said, "I think it's time you leave me alone,"

She picked herself off the floor, "You know what, you're fucking crazy," She said, holding her jaw, "I didn't want you anyways, you were just so fucking easy," She marched to the door, swung it open, and left. I sighed loudly, not believing what actually happened.

I did it. I couldn't figure out if I should be relieved or happy first. A few minutes passed and Spencer came into her apartment, worry encasing her face, "Paige," She said, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "I'm fine,"

Palmer walked in, "Was that Shana leaving?"

"What happened?" She asked worriedly.

"I…" A smile fell upon my face as I looked at my brother and my best friend, "I did it," I said triumphantly, the final of my past has been buried, allowing me to finally feel the relief I've so been aching for, "I need to see Emily,"

* * *

**Author's Note: Originally, this chapter wasn't going to be like this, there was definitely going to be more drama, a darker nature, but I decided against it. I can't do that to you guys, so, I redesigned my idea, wrote the encounter differently, and now I'm going to get back to the fluff/smut train next chapter. Also, this story will be coming to an end soon, I think 3-4 chapters would be appropriate. Maybe, I don't know yet, nothing's definite. **

**To answer some questions:**

**How old are Emily and Paige?**

**-Emily is 24, Paige is 25**

**Has Emily told Hanna about her relationship?**

**-Not yet, that's next chapter**

**What do you mean about skeletons?**

**-A different way of saying "past"**

**Where do they live?**

**-New York (Because I love it there)**

**I think that's all the questions I can think of off the top of my head. **

**So how did you feel about this chapter? Let me know! Feel free to leave a review behind.**

**ALSO, (last thing, I promise), I just noticed that I'm almost at 100 follows, I thank you SO MUCH! **


	9. Chapter 9

I was worried. That's as simply as I could put it, though a number of other invading emotions begged to differ. This was unlike Paige, it really was. Even though we've known each other for just a few months, I knew that this was not in her character… to disappear. When I got a text message from her, stating that she was ill, I was concerned as any girlfriend would be, but when I stopped by her apartment, she was nowhere to be found. I had tried calling her numerous times, only for my messages to be ignored, going straight to voicemail.

"Emily," Hanna pulled my hand still, as I was previously nervously gnawing on my fingernails. It wasn't a habit that I took up often, but I couldn't help myself, "Can you just tell me what's got you so antsy?" I glanced up at Hanna, she was my best friend, and I hadn't even told her about my significant other. Well, I mean, I haven't officially told her.

I gulped, "I… my girlfriend…" I said, finding it hard to put sentences together. Was Paige avoiding me? Was this her way of telling me that she didn't want me anymore? God, was it yesterday? I knew something was wrong when she left me in bed to go to the bathroom. I don't think it would've taken a genius to realize that. I don't know why she would lie about being sick when she wasn't. I gasped out loud as I thought of something worse. What if she had another girlfriend?

Hanna was staring at me with concerned eyes, and I wouldn't blame her. I felt so on edge, so confused, and worried, but I had hardly said anything to my best friend, she just knew me too well to understand that something was wrong, "Em…" She said, encasing my hand within hers, "What's wrong? Talk to me?"

"Uh…" I stammered and Hanna almost rolled her eyes, she really did hate it when I stutter, "My girlfriend isn't talking to me," I concluded simply, not really know what other way to put it, "I've been trying to reach her all day, and I can't, I don't know what's going on,"

I could tell that Hanna didn't exactly know what to say, but I could see that she was trying her best, "Did she leave a message?" I nodded slowly, "What did it say?"

"It said that she's sick," _And that she wouldn't be into work. And I didn't need to worry about her. _"I went to her apartment so I could see if I could help her, but she wasn't there…" I rushed out in one breath, "It's New York, and I know that stuff happens here, I'm wondering if I'm just freaking out for no reason here,"

"Maybe an emergency came up?" Hanna suggested, vaguely knowing what to really say, "I mean, that stuff happens too, Em,"

I sighed anxiously, "But why lie about it?"

Hanna shrugged, "Just give her until tomorrow, I think that's the best that you can do," She did have a point, but I didn't want to wait and see. Hanna opened her mouth to say something, but a loud knock interrupted her, "I'll get that, okay?" She said, gently, she released my hands and walked to the front of our apartment, opening the door cautiously, "Um," I heard her say, "Hi, Paige? What are you doing here?" She sounded genuinely confused.

My head snapped to the door, "Paige?" I said, instantly making my way to her. I felt a wave of relief wash over me, but then some anger came to surface, "I've been calling you all day!" I exclaimed, but she didn't seem to care. Paige ignored my outburst and kissed me hard. I heard Hanna gasped loudly, I'm sure that her jaw had hit the floor had I been looking.

"I'm sorry," Paige apologized as she broke our kiss, "I'm really sorry," I couldn't exactly pinpoint what she was apologizing for, but I was happy to see her, "Can you forgive me?"

I nodded wordlessly as Hanna looked back and forth between Paige and I, "Emily… what's going on?"

I nervously rubbed my arm, "Um… this is Paige," I said lamely and Hanna rolled her eyes, "My girlfriend…" Of course, this wasn't the way I'd imagine that I'd tell Hanna, I really did want to introduce Paige in a more proper manner, but the cat was out of the bag.

"Paige is your girlfriend?" She said incredulously, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yes…"

"I should've known," Hanna said, "This whole time, I knew she always had the 'fuck me' eyes with you, I didn't think that she was actually doing it"

"Hanna!"

"I'm only saying!"

I looked at Paige, who was only smiling, "Let's go to my room," I suggested, not waiting for a reply before I pulled her back into my room. I closed the door behind us, and Paige looked around my room with curiosity.

"So this is your room," She mused, her eyes scanning photos on my wall, "It's nice," She sat down on my bed, "I need to talk to you," I found myself sitting beside her, she took a deep breath. Was she nervous about something?

"What is it, Paige?"

"I saw my ex today," She said, and I almost gasped, but she quickly added, "I really didn't want to see her," She sighed, but continued, "I have a very hectic past, which rendered me dry of a lot of things in life, and she was a key piece of it, but she's been looking for me for years,"

I couldn't figure out what to say, but I encouraged her, "Yeah?"

"She was very controlling of me," I found it hard to believe that Paige, _my Paige, _was under anyone's control, "And I was very submissive to her; I let a lot of things slide until I got sick of it. But she took one thing from me, and it scared me,"

"What did she take…?" I inquired as she idly fidgeted with her fingers

"Love. She took all of the love I could ever possibly have for someone and shattered it. She morphed the idea of love and used it as a way to keep me with her," She paused, "Since her, I've always been afraid of commitment, and today when I saw her, I realized that I'm not the same as I once was. I stood up to her, and I felt so good to be able to do that. And could only thank my father for the I am now"

"Your dad? Why?"

"He allowed me to find myself by securing a job for me," She said, "We may not talk much, but he saved me. And I was able to stand on my own because of the opportunity he gave me, and," She looked at me with severity in her eyes, "Being with you has given me the strength that I've lost because I'm so helplessly in love with you, and I never knew that I'd be able to love again,"

Her words were settling in.

She loved me.

"You love me…?" I drawled out, slowly.

She nodded confidently, "Of course," She said

I smiled, "I love you, Paige,"

* * *

_Two months later…_

"I'd like to make an announcement," My boss said loudly, efficiently gaining the attention of everyone in the room, his eyes fell to Paige and then to me, "It's been a very good quarter because of these two ladies," He started, and Paige smirked, "They have worked very hard together over these few months, and I can proudly say, we have reached our goal!" A round of applause filled the room and I smiled, "Unfortunately, Ms. McCullers's contract this up after tonight," He said once when the applause died out, "So, I'd like to ask you a few important question," He said, directly to Paige, "How do you feel about being a permanent employee?"

Paige looked over to me, and then back to our boss, "I'd appreciate that very much, sir," She accepted with a smile. As our boss continued to praise the outcome of the quarter at our work place, Paige leaned over to me, her voice low, "Do you want to get out of here or what?"

_God, yes._

But I shrugged, feigning indifference, "Maybe, don't you want to listen to the rest of his speech?"

"You're right," She relented, "Even though, I could show you a really nice time, we can listen to his speech about information that we already know, given that we were overseeing it. But, you know, whatever,"

"Ugh," I said, smiling brightly, "Please, show me this really good time, Ms. McCullers,"

Suddenly, I felt Hanna elbow me from my right, "You know I can hear you guys?"

My face reddened slightly, "I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Subtlety is _so _not your thing, Emily," She looked at Paige, "It's not your thing either, Paige,"

* * *

**Author's Note: Here lies the shortest chapter of this entire story. I couldn't really figure out to write, but it was lighthearted. Unfortunately, I'm really nearing the end of this. I'm thinking of sexy times for next chapter, and then an epilogue to wrap this thing up. While it's been a definite pleasure writing this series, I can't keep at it forever.**

**Well, technically, I could. **

**Anyways, I hope you can enjoy this chapter. I really have to thank everyone, you have no idea how happy it was writing for everyone. So, if you have time to do so, please leave a review!**

**Answer to the Guest who asked: "Why is it called 'Genesis'?"**

**- Since genesis is often referred to the beginning of things, I had always saw their first encounter as something in relation to the term. Plus, I think the word Genesis is pretty unique and underused in modern times.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Final

_Epilogue_

"Paige! It's here!" I turned over in bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, just in time to see Emily run into our room with a package, "It's here!" I slowly blinked twice at her, my mind not completely awake to process the situation. What is Emily talking about? I rubbed my eyes once more as Emily sat on our bed, excitement practically radiating from her body. Encased between both of her hands was a cardboard box, addressed to me.

_When the hell did I make an order? _

"What's that?" I asked thickly, stifling a yawn.

Emily grinned and leaned down to kiss my cheek, "You don't remember?" She asked, her lips grazing against my skin, I shivered, "A few weeks ago… we talked about this?"

I closed my eyes. A few weeks ago? What were we talking about a few weeks ago? I could hardly think of what I had for breakfast yesterday. But a few weeks ago? Why does that ring a—

"_Oh._ That," I breathed, opening my eyes, suddenly realizing what Emily was talking about, "It's here already?" Emily nodded vigorously, "That's it?" I pointed to the box.

"Were you expecting another package?" I shook my head, "Then, yes, this is it,"

I sat up in bed, feeling gravity weigh on me like a ton of bricks. God, Emily has sucked all of my energy. I stretched, arching my back, "Are you going to open it?"

"I thought that you would want to open it…. Since well, you picked it out and you bought it," Emily said, thrusting the box in my lap, "Open it,"

Tongue-in-cheek, I picked up the box from my lap. It hardly weighed anything, but then again… I don't think that things like _this_ would necessarily weigh much.

"Technically, Emily, _we_ picked this out," I said as I started to peel the packaging tape, opening the box entirely slow.

Emily squirmed in anticipation and I smirked; she could be so impatient some times. I flipped over the box, dumping the items onto my bed. Emily blushed as she looked over the products, encased in two smaller boxes.

I licked my lips, feeling a wave of curiosity surge through my body. I flickered my eyes up to Emily, "So, what do you want to do?"

"Do you think that we can try it out? See if it fits properly?"

I nodded, "I don't see why not, we paid for it," I picked up one of the boxes and handed it to her, "Open that," I said, and I held the other in my hands, "I'll open this. Ready?"

Emily nodded, "Yes,"

"All right then, let's open them,"

Slowly, we opened the boxes, revealing our personalized items, well, should I say, our commitment rings. One for me, one for Emily, it was nothing monumental—but it was a large step in our relationship. I smiled, "How does it look?"

Emily grinned as she took her ring out of the box and slipped it on her ring finger. It was a simple platinum band with a small diamond. One day, I'd buy her the real thing, I just know it, because I couldn't see myself with anyone else but her. Emily examined the ring on her finger; holding her hand out, pulling it back in, turning it over.

"It looks perfect. I love it," She said, leaning in and kissing my lips gently.

I hummed happily as I mimicked Emily's actions, and slipped my simple band onto my finger. My symbol of love, and commitment.

I was happy.

We were happy.

And that was all I could ever want.

* * *

**Author's Note: I struggled so much with this. I wrote out _so _many drafts, and then I just came up with this. It's short, fluffy, and this is the end.**

**Thanks to everyone who stuck by me and reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. I really did have a pleasure writing it, and it's been a good few months! **

**I hope everyone can enjoy this final chapter. Please read again if you like - I'll be writing another paily ****fic in a few weeks, and updating some of my current material. **

***sigh* It's really hard to let this go, Genesis was my baby! **

**Anyways, thank you again, I love you all.**

**Until next time...**


	11. Author's Note & Responses

Not a chapter, but I feel like I should write this anyways:

So, this is the end, and there's a ton of mixed thoughts on it, I'm sure, and I'm sorry about that. As someone who doesn't really write, I'm proud that I actually finished something, shitty or otherwise. So here's some replies on comments / reviews:

_Guest #1: "Blah you said you were gonna write porn and then didn't…I liked this series but you kinda lost it at the end. I don't think I'll be reading anymore of you're stuff mainly due I the mislead in this chapter"_

** - You're right, I didn't write porn, but then again, I kept thinking about it, over and over again, and decided against it, I guess I just didn't want to end it with smut. But, it's a shame that one chapter dictates whether you'll continue to support a writer or not. But, oh well, right? **

_Guest #2: "yay! love this story :) so great to have a new completed Paige and Emily story!" _

**- Thank you **

_ponderhouse: "So sad that this was the last one, I've loved this from start to finish, and the ending was ridiculously cute :)" _

**- Your constant support has been overwhelming, I thank you. **

_Mahooya: "that was disappointing but hey at least we got a happy ending so..thanx for writting and sharing" _

**- Sorry it was disappointing. **

_LesbianYoda: " Maybe you can give this to someone else to further elaborate on it and probably make you happier with it. I can see the conflict of putting it down or keep it going in you, and maybe one day you will pick it back up... You had a fucking beauty here, and it was getting good. So I guess what I am trying to say is NEVER give up on your own ideas and writing b/c it is solid" _

**- I'll probably rewrite this one day, but my personal life kind of dictates how I write, and since my life is nothing but a mess, this kind of turned out as a hot mess. Yeah, now that I look at the first two or three chapters, those were great, really great. I lost steam, and I lost innovation, and I just kind of went with whatever, which is probably why this is pretty shitty towards the end. I understand you, and it's definitely an idea to consider, but time will tell.**

_SweetLadyKisses13: "I been following this story the whole way and I'm sad to see it finish :( but I loved the ending, its so cute (except when I first started reading this chapter I expected something entirely different to be in that package lol) I have loved the mixture of fluff and smut that was in it and I can't wait to read what you post next :)"_

**- I think everyone was thrown off, thinking what was in that box, heh. But thank you so much.**

* * *

I might end up following LesbianYoda's advice and pawn this off to someone, or rewrite it when I'm in the correct mindset, who knows though? I might end up taking this down all together, or just leave this up, I don't know, my mind has been a jumbled mess lately.

However, it's been great everyone, thanks for the support, the feedback, and I appreciate you all. I'm sorry if I let any of you down, it wasn't my intention, I promise.

But, like I mentioned in the last chapter, I'll probably write another Paily fanfic, I'll take time with that one. But, I think that'll be the last one for this fandom for a while. So, if you want to read another one of my works in progress, please do, if you don't, no hard feelings, there's a fantastic selection of other authors!

In conclusion (my words of finality for Genesis), thank you again, it's been good.

- pwrdown (or just call me Kasey)

If you have any last words (I actually laughed at myself right there), send them in a PM, or review, maybe.


End file.
